Most mobile phones are associated with a subscription on a communication network. Subscriber account information (e.g., billing data, user preferences, usage information, etc.) is stored on the communication network, and protected by a username and password unique to the subscriber. By entering the username and password, a subscriber can access the subscriber account information through an application on the mobile phone that communicates with the communication network.